Gilmore Girls new life Working title
by christiangirl88
Summary: Rory has opened up a paper in Stars Hollow and bumps into an old friend from Yale. Lorelai and Luke are married and April is living with them. Christopher has moved to Stars Hollow and is friends with Luke. Zach and Lane started a radio station.
1. Introduction

Please read and review. Let me know what you think.

Introduction: 

This story takes place one year after the show ended. I have mentioned characters here that are not in my story yet. They will be in my story later. I don't own any of these characters.

Lorelai and Luke are already married. As you remember they got back together the very last episode. They got married 6 months after that. Sookie and Jackson helped with the wedding planning. Sookie catered the wedding. After they got married, Luke moved into Lorelai house.

April now lives with Luke and Lorelai after Luke got custody of her because her mom lives in New Mexico. April helps Rory out at the magazine when she is not in school. April wants to be a writer just like Rory when she grows up.

Lorelai still owns her inn and still works there. Sookie is still the chef and Michel still works there as a concierge. Jackson is still their vegetable man.

Luke still owns his diner and still works there.

Rory owns her own magazine in Stars Hollow that tells what is going on with everyone in the town. She gets most of her information from Babette and Ms. Patty. Rory is still best friends with Lane and helps out with the twins when she can. Rory is not dating any one right now. But she does bump into someone she used to be best friends with at Yale.

Kirk and Lulu got married. They live next door to Taylor Doose.

Taylor Doose still owns the market and ice cream shop.

Lane and Zach and doing great with the twins and the twins are 2 years old. Mrs. Kim babysits the twins when Lane and Zach need a break. They still have their band with Brian and Gil, but now Lane and Zach have their own house and live next door to Luke and Lorelei. Lane and Zach actually started a radio station in Stars Hallow 6 months ago. They are doing it from their house right now, but want to find a building to move to.

Paris Geller is married to Dole. They have a 6 month old little girl.

Christopher moved to Stars Hallow to be closer to Rory and has become friends with Luke. They put their differences aside. He works in a travel agency that he open this year. Chris and Luke play racquetball together every other week.

Richard and Emily Gilmore still live in Hartford. They come to Stars Hallow once a month to get out of Hartford. Emily still goes to her DAR meetings and she wants to have another function at the inn.

There are still town meeting but not as many as there used to be since they have a magazine.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

April has the day off of school, so she is helping at the magazine all day.

"Hey April, I am going to have lunch. You think you can handle everything while I am gone?" Rory asks.

"Sure, no problem Rory. See you when you get back." April tells her.

Rory is on her lunch break as she bumps into Marty.

"Hey Rory. How have you been?" Marty asks her.

"Hey Marty. I have been good. What brings you to Stars Hallow?" Rory asks.

"Just thought I would come check out your town since you talked about it a lot while at Yale. I thought I would get one of those good cups of coffee that you always talked about at Luke's." Marty says.

"Great. I was just on my lunch break. How about we go over to Luke's and get some lunch and coffee and we can catch up." Rory suggests.

"That sounds good." Marty says.

And so Rory and Marty head over to Luke's.

**At Luke's: **

Meanwhile, Lorelai is at Luke's getting a coffee and muffin to go because she has to get back to the inn.

"Here is your coffee and muffin. What are we doing for dinner tonight?" Luke gives her the coffee and muffin as he asks her.

"Not sure. I have to talk to Rory and see what she is doing. Maybe we should get Chinese." Lorelai says just as Rory and Marty walk in the door.

"Hey Mom, look who I found wondering around town." Rory tells her mom.

"Hey it naked guy." Lorelai couldn't help herself.

"MOM!." Rory says.

"Sorry, Hi Marty. I didn't mean to say that, but actually I did but it will only happen once." Lorelai says.

"Hi. Nice to see you again Lorelai." Marty says and they sit at a table as Luke comes over.

"Luke this is my friend Marty. He went to Yale with me." Rory introduces Marty to Luke.

"Hi nice to meet you. What would you guys like?" Luke says.

"Well, I would like my usual. And Marty will have your special." She says to Luke.

"Don't worry you will like it and two coffees." Rory says to Marty and back at Luke.

"Coming right up." Luke says.

He goes back to tell Cesar what they want and gets two cups of coffee.

"Well I have to get back to the inn. I shouldn't have left Michel alone this long. Marty would you like to have dinner with us? We are having Chinese." Lorelai asks.

"Sure that sounds good as long as you don't mind Rory." Marty says.

"No that is fine. Sounds good, Mom. See you at dinner." Rory tells her mom.

"Ok bye guys. See you at dinner." Lorelai says as she heads out and back to the inn.

Luke brings two coffees.

"Here are your coffees and your food will be up in just a minute." Luke says.

"Thanks Luke." Rory tells him.

"So Marty, what have you been up to lately?" Rory asks him.

"Well as you know I am not dating Lucy anymore. She went back with her old boyfriend. I am looking for a writing job that pays well because I have student loans to pay off." Marty tells her.

"Well it just happens that there is an opening where I work." Rory tells him.

"Really, what do you do?" Marty asks her.

"Well I write for the magazine here in Stars Hollow. I actually own the place. So I can hire anyone I want and I have been meaning to look for some help. I have part time help from Luke's daughter, April but that is just when she isn't in school." Rory tells him.

"That sounds great. When can I start?" Marty asks.

"How about after lunch I show you how it is done down at the magazine." Rory says.

"Sounds good to me." Marty says.

Luke brings them their food and they eat. They make small talk while they eat. Marty glances over at Rory as she eats. She doesn't notice, but Marty still likes her. They finish eating.

Rory asks Marty, "Now wasn't that the best meal you have ever had?"

"That was really good food." Marty says.

"Thanks. I always like it when new people try my food." Luke says.

"Thanks Luke that was great." Rory tells Luke.

"Well we have to get going. I am going to show Marty the magazine. I offered him a job." Rory tells Luke.

"Ok see you at dinner. Nice meeting you Marty." Luke says.

"Nice meeting you Luke." Marty tells him.

"See you at dinner." Rory says.

They head out and toward the magazine. While they are walking back the magazine, Ms. Patty stops them.

"Hey Rory. Who is this?" Ms. Patty asks.

"This is my friend, Marty. He went to Yale with me." Rory tells her.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Patty." Marty says.

"Oh you already know my name." Ms. Patty is surprised.

"Yeah Rory talked highly about her town while we were at Yale." Marty says.

"Well sorry we would love to stay and chat but I have to get back to the magazine and show Marty around." Rory tells Ms. Patty.

"Ok Rory. See you later." Ms. Patty says.

"Ms. Patty seems nice." Marty says.

"Yeah she is, but she gossips too. Everyone in town will know who you are within the hour." Rory tells Marty.

"Wow. News travels fast here. Why is there a magazine?" Marty asks.

"I thought it would be nice to have a town magazine so people could read what is going on in the town instead of just hearing it. Come on we are here. Let me show you around." Rory tells him.

**At Dragonfly inn:**

"Dragonfly inn, Michel speaking." Michel says as he answers the phone as Lorelai walks though the door back from Luke's.

"No we don't sell dragonfly's. That is just the name of our inn. Would you like to book a room?" Michel says to the person on the phone.

Person on the phone says, "No thank you."

"Ok then. Bye." Michal says and hangs up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lorelai asks him.

"Someone wanting to know if we sell Dragonflies. They didn't want a room either." He tells Lorelai.

"Ok. How was everything while I was gone?" Lorelai asks him.

"Well you got a few calls while you were gone. Christopher called wanted to know if you were available for dinner he didn't say why. And your mother called asking if you could come to one of her DAR meetings."

"Ok. Well I will give them a call back. Thank you Michel. I am going to check on Sookie." Lorelai said.

"Ok but she is freaking out about something." Michel tells her.

Lorelai walks into the kitchen.

"Sookie is everything ok in here? Michel told me you were freaking out about something." Lorelai asks her.

"No everything is wrong. We are supposed to be having duck for dinner and I have 4 chickens and the salad is prepared but we have no dressing." Sookie tells her.

"So why don't we have chicken tonight and duck tomorrow night? And then isn't there dressing in the other fridge in the barn? Did you check there?" Lorelai tells her.

"No I didn't. But I will check. And that is a good idea about the chicken. That might just work. Thank you, Lorelai. Now I am going to get the dressing." Sookie says relieved.

Sookie goes to the barn and gets the dressing and while she is gone Lorelai talks to the cooking staff.

"Guys, make sure you help Sookie in every way you can. She has been getting stressed out more and more lately." Lorelai tells them.

They all nod in agreement.

"Good. Now I am going to the front desk. Don't tell Sookie I talked to you guys." Lorelai tells them. And then she goes back to the front desk.

Just as she is going back to the front desk, her mother walks in the door.

"Hi mom. How are you?" Lorelai asks her mom.

"Lorelai I called an hour ago and Michel told me you would call me when you got back."

"I got your message. I was just about to call you. I had to check on everything here when I got back to make sure everything was ok." Lorelai explains to her mother.

"Ok. Well can you make it to my DAR meeting tonight? We are talking about your inn. We want to have a function here again to raise money." Emily says.

"No mom, I can't make it. Rory has a friend coming over for dinner. You can call me if you have any question though." Lorelai tells Emily.

"Ok then. As long as I can get a hold of you!" Emily exclaims.

"Yes I will have my cell phone on me." Lorelai says.

"Great. See you Friday night at dinner." Emily says.

Lorelai, Luke, and Rory have been going to Friday night dinners every Friday unless something comes up. They seem to have a good relationship with Emily and Richard now. When something comes up, Emily understands which is a big stretch for her.

"Ok. See you then." Lorelai says.

Here is the end of Chapter One. Coming up in Chapter two, Marty's first day at the magazine, Marty asks Rory out on a date, and Lorelai talks to Christopher.

How do you like it so far? Please tell me what you think so I know to write more. Also if you have any ideas please let me know.


End file.
